A Dash Daring night
by AlphaComet
Summary: CLOPFIC. Because some people might not expect that. One shot. Delve into the fantasies of Rainbow Dash as she spends a steamy night with her favourite action hero, Daring Doo.


**A Dash Daring night.**

_A dusty old inn. Things like this always happen in a dusty old inn, right? Ugh, I suppose the setting isn't important, move it along._

"_Rainbow, they only had one room left, we'll have to share. Is that okay with you?"_

_Rainbow dash felt a warmth envelop her face, she had to fight to hide the signs of the developing blush while she answered. "Fine with me, Daring. But you get the couch!" She laughed at her own joke, it helped fight off the blush amazingly well. She made a note of that._

_Wait, why are we even together in the first place? Ah forget it, it ain't important. Keep it moving, Dash, keep it moving._

_The room was small, the air was stale and stunk of mold and there was only a bed, no couch. "I guess we have to share, Rainbow Dash. Unless you're gonna kick me to the floor instead."_

_The warmth returned, though this time she knew how to fight it off. "Guess we don't got no choice, do we? Can't promise I won't do any kicking in my sleep though." Once again, she was able to laugh off the blush before it became noticeable. Truth be told, if it were up to her, there would be no sleeping happening tonight at all._

_It was not long until they turned the lights out and climbed into bed together, the first few minutes were spent distributing the poor, paper thin excuse for a blanket as evenly as possible. Which wasn't easy, because this night was particularly cold. One moment, Daring was shivering, so Dash slid some more of the blanket over her. This would lead to her shivering, and Daring returning her portion of the blanket to her._

_Daring was the first to break the silence after half an hour of shivering, sharing, rinse and repeat. "Maybe I should go ask for another blanket?"_

"_No!" Dash put a hoof over her. "Er, I doubt they would give us one anyway, cheap place like this probably doesn't have any."_

"_Then what do you suggest we do, Rainbow?" Daring gave her a knowing gaze, as if she did indeed know what Dash had in mind._

_"W-well, we could uhh... Huddle... y'know, for warmth." Her face burned, she knew it must be crimson red at this moment. Laughing wouldn't save her now, she turned her head away._

_"I think that's a good idea."_

_Dash felt her heart skip a beat. Did she just say yes? She felt a set of hooves curl around her chest. "D-Daring?"_

_"Don't be shy, it's just survival instincts after all, right?"_

_With a nod, Dash twisted around to face Daring, and wrapped her own hooves around her. She could tell, her face must be glowing, but Daring never said a word, she just stared. Deep into Dash's eyes. And dash stared back, yearning to dive into her eyes and swim into her soul. And then, the undeniably, unquestionably, unexpected thing happened. Daring pressed her muzzle to Dash's and pulled her into a deep, bracing, passionate and slightly wet kiss._

_When they broke apart, Dash looked mentally broken. "Wha-wha-what w-was th-" She was silenced by another, quicker kiss._

_"That was just the beginning, of course." Daring disappeared under the blanket, making Dash squeal ever so lightly. _

_Seconds later, Dash felt a hoof between her legs, it was not her own. "Ahn." Dash uttered a light, barely audible moan as Daring caressed her most private of areas. "Are you sure we should be d-doing this?" She asked because she felt she should, but Dash had not so much as a tiny voice in her mind, telling her they should ever stop._

_Danger chuckled "You want to stop?"_

_Dash, almost as if on a reflex, wrapped her legs around Daring, holding her in place. "No!... I-I... Keep going..." She felt as if her face might melt from the heat the blood brought to her face. Slowly she relinquished her grip from around Daring, and waited patiently for her to continue._

_The wait was not a long one, but daring wasn't using her hoof this time. Slowly and seductively she kissed down Dash's belly, and landed with one petite peck on her glistening, wet opening. Then came the tongue. Daring delighted at the squirming it brought on as she slid her tongue in and out of Dash, occasionally flicking it over her clitoris and delving back in, trying her best to lick up every drop of juice Dash leaked._

_Plain and pure pleasure rippled through Dash as she felt Daring maneuver her tongue expertly in and around her increasingly sensitive pussy. As she grew more eager to reach climax, she seized Daring's head with her hooves and softly but firmly pushed her further in, all the while moaning loudly while stammering out 'oohh's' and 'ahn's' as her body visibly shook at Daring's every hint of a touch._

_On the other end, Daring was lapping up the torrent of juices flowing freely from Dash as she took care of herself, with one of her hooves working away at her own arousal. Daring wanted to come at the same time as Dash, meaning she had to slow down her expert tonguing and speed up her own hoof, as she masturbated herself. It was frustrating Dash to no ends, she could tell. That only made her slow down even more._

_"Dammit, Daring. I'm s-so close! What are you doing?" Dash tried to pull her in closer, eager to reach that blissful climax that peeked out at her from over a figurative hill. She even rotated her hips, hoping the extra movement would help things along._

_"Mmmm, patience now, Rainbow. I'm almost ready." She worked away at herself as expertly as only somepony who spent most of her life traveling alone would be capable of, soon she was able to once again pick up momentum with Dash. "Oooohhh, Rainbow. Do you really want to come?"_

_"Y-yes, for petes sake, yes!"_

_Daring giggled and pushed her face into Dash's crotch. Moments later feeling a familiar twitching sensation._

_Dash cried out in ecstasy as she plummeted into orgasm. Squirting a thing stream of juice into Daring's mouth, all of which she ingested with a smile on her face._

_Daring made sure to make herself orgasm as well, though it was no where near as loud nor strong as Rainbow Dash's had been. But it drained her, and left quite a puddle on the bed. She crawled her way back up, resting muzzle to muzzle with Dash. They shared a kiss that lasted forever, and held each other close, reveling in one-anothers warmth as they drifted, finally, off to sleep._

Dash opened her eyes, her heart hammered and her chest rose and fell heavily. Her now soaking wet hoof rested limply in between her legs as she fixed her gaze to the roof. "That was... Intense."  
>Slowly, she reached across to her bedside table and withdrew from one of the drawers a small towel. After wiping off her hoof and doing her best to soak up the dampness left in her bed she fell back into her pillow and sighed dreamily.<p>

"I bucking love reading."

-

Oh Luna, why did I write this?

Okay, so I've never written a clopfic, or any adult oriented type stuff before. I never planned to either, but after that last episode I couldn't get this idea out of my head!

If you liked it, that's great. If you didn't, I can hardly blame you, though I wonder why you were reading this in the first place.

Don't expect any more clopfics from me anytime soon. Though honestly, I'm scared with myself and how well I wrote this. ._.  
><em><br>_


End file.
